Crayola, Color Your World
by The Silver Dog
Summary: Crayola, Color Your World is about Rin and Shippo fighting over magical crayons. What are the crayons capable of doing? What will happen to the under sized Shippo? Will anyone help in this battle of the colors? For a friend, Steffie-Chan! : )
1. Default Chapter

Crayola, Color Your World -

Chapter 1 - Crayons

* * *

Shippo looked over at Kaede's hut. It looked peaceful and since it was such a nice day Shippo decided that he would like to draw for the rest of the evening. He remembered that Kagome gave him a little twenty four pack of Crayola crayons and that they were in her back pack along with the paper that he needed for it.

Shippo walked along the fence that lined the border of the village to Kaede's hut. He had a lollypop in his hand and was singing 'butterfly' by Dance Dance Revolution. He loved that song and was happy that Kagome allowed him to use her CD player last night to make him be happy and stop crying about how Inuyasha was evil and that she never allowed him to do anything. It shut him up. He was happy. Kagome was happy. But most of all, because Shippo fell asleep after it played seventeen times.

Shippo had gotten to the hut after much tribulation. Shippo had fallen at least five times off the fence and he was not very please with the boys that bombarded him with the water balloons that Inuyasha handed them and told them to hit the Kitsune and he would give them three tomatoes and a pineapple, which were both hard to find in feudal Japan.

Anyways, Shippo walked along the fence until he jumped on the roof of the hut. He walked along the roof of the hut, scattering the pieces of straw that were the water proofing of the small house. Shippo jumped down from the roof at the door of the hut and walked in.

* * *

"But Sesshomaru-sama I want to draw like that Kitsune that Inuyasha brings along on his journeys! They always let him sit out and he colors. I want to do that!" 

"But Rin! Don't you like to be taught the ways of evil and gay? I thought that you enjoyed that! There are reasons why I have a boy servant!" Sesshomaru replied as he slapped Jakken on the but-t.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakken said with appreciation of the but-t slap.

"But you said that you were different and that you did not like boys…"

"Er… yeah… right…"

"I am going to find that Kitsune Shippo and I will, WILL DRAW! I will!" Rin said as she started to run.

"She will be back." Sesshomaru said with confidence, "Or at least, I hope…"

* * *

Shippo walked in to the hut. He saw where the big yellow bag was located. He walked up to the table with it was located on and he tried to jump on it and grab it from the table's hard core grasp. 

He failed. Horribly I might add.

Shippo tried to fox fire it. He tried to jump from one of the pillows on it but he was still unsuccessful.

* * *

AN: This might be short but Steffie-Chan, I hope that you like it! I have worked for a whole fifteen minutes. Just so you know, this is your graduate grade seven present… but before hand…. I know that we all will graduate! (I hope…) and that you will have a good rest of the year. Forget the Paul thing. Make him tell the class that the rumour is untrue and you should have a great day! (like the Lindsay Lohan song! X)…) I like pudding! x) 


	2. When The Box Breaks

**When The Box Breaks –**

Shippo was getting very tired because he had started the lunge and cling technique and it was very tiring, and he had to sleep because if he didn't in the next half hour, he would fall over from exhaustion and that would not be good now would it? Hmmmmmm? So, he decided to take one final lunge after the table and then he would go to sleep, whether he got up there or not.

"Okay crayons, here I come!" Shippo screamed while jumping. He was strangely successful and he was happy about his new found success, "Whooooooooooooooo…" Shippo started, he tried to say, 'whoot' but was unable to keep himself from the slumber that wanted to engulf him.

* * *

Rin had just successfully ran away from Sesshomaru, she was happy, Sesshomaru the gay lover was worried and Jakken kept getting his but-t hit by Sesshomaru to pass the time. Both of them enjoyed the slaps and cried with pleasure, but let's not get into Jakken and Sesshomaru homosexual ways…

Rin had walked for a long time and was happy that she had finally arrived at the place she needed to be. Keade's village was clean, other then the dirt roads had many houses, about five, and she found Keade's hut easily. She heard Shippo's loud snoring. It was louder then Inuyasha's voice by ten fold.

Rin grabbed the bag; she knew that if Shippo had taken that long to get up on the table that something good must be in it. Rin grabbed it and opened the over sized yellow bag. It was quite heavy, most things in Kagome's time was and she had thought that it might have had a grown dog demon like Sesshy, her big white dog.

* * *

Shippo began to stir and he woke up, "HEY! LET GO OF THAT BAG!"

"Feh! No! I am not going to!"

Shippo grabbed one part of the bag and Rin held on to the other. They kept pulling it until Shippo went into the bag and grabbed the Crayola crayons, "Aha!" Shippo said with glee.

"Givey! MINE DAMN IT'S MINE!"

They let go of the bag and held on for dear life to the crayons. Soon, they too broke.

Both of them picked up all of the crayons that they could hold on to and they started to draw in mid air thinking that the other would be afraid of it.

* * *

AN: Well, I am at school so I can't write much; I wanted to say that I will put up a story as soon as the first chapter is complete. I wanting to get it to at least 1 500 words and yeah…. 


End file.
